


No One Will Notice

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: American Pi - Freeform, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Shirt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bruce showed up for a meeting in one of Steve’s way-to-large-for-Bruce shirts Fury about had an aneurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon #17 taken from AmericanPiHeadcanons

“Shit!”

“What’s wrong?” Bruce groaned, rolling over and opening one eye to see what Steve was yelling about so early in the morning.

“The alarm didn’t go off! We’re going to be late, c’mon get dressed” he said, frantically pulling on his pants while simultaneously trying to throw some clothes at Bruce who was still reluctant to leave the coziness of the bed.

“What time is it?” Bruce groaned, slowly sitting up and fumbling for his glasses on the bedside table, trying to see the numbers on the alarm clock that someone had forgotten to set the night before.

“It’s 8:37.We’re supposed to be at the Avengers meeting with Fury at 8:45 and it will take us at least 15 minutes just to get there.”

“Ok, ok. Its fine, we’ll get there. It’s not like Tony will be on time either” Bruce said, trying to calm Steve down a little. The super soldier had gotten dressed in a record amount of time and somehow managed to look completely put together and not the slightest bit mussed.

“Seriously, we really have to go. What are you doing?”

“Sorry” Bruce chuckled, realizing he had stopped to stare at Steve pacing around the room. He didn’t think he’d ever tire of admiring the blonde man. Quickly pulling on some pants, socks, and shoes, Bruce grabbed the closest shirt off the floor and took it with him, figuring he could placate Steve and finish getting dressed on the way out the door. He slipped it on and began buttoning it before realizing there was a problem.

“Uh, Steve?”

“Yeah” Steve said distractedly, fumbling with a stack of papers while trying to lock the front door behind them.

“I think I grabbed the wrong shirt.”

Steve turned to look at Bruce, taking in the sight of the dark haired man smiling sheepishly while holding out his arms on which the shirt, clearly Steve’s, hung off him.

“I feel like a little kid playing dress up” Bruce laughed, lifting his arm to show how the sleeves covered his hands completely. The shirt itself hung halfway to his knees and he headed back towards the door to go change.

“It’ll be fine, we don’t have time. Just tuck it in, no one will notice.”

“Are you kidding? Everyone will notice. They notice everything. Hell, SHIELD trains them to notice everything” Bruce said incredulously.

“It’s not that bad. And it’s not like they don’t all know about us anyway.”

“I thought you were the one that didn’t want Fury to know though” Bruce asked. “The whole relationship in the workplace thing…”               

“I thought you said you didn’t mind?” Steve said, concern crossing his face. “We talked about it and it’s not like we’re keeping us a secret. I just didn’t want to make it an issue with SHIELD.”

“No, no, I know. Its fine with me, I understand. I’m just saying, look at me” he said, gesturing again to the overly large shirt draping his frame.

Steve just looked at him exasperatedly before glancing down at his watch and frowning.

“Ok, fine. I’ll make it work.” Bruce rolled his eyes and starting tucking the excess material into his pants as he got into the car. He loves everything about Steve, but he was definitely a stickler for some things. Punctuality was important, but a few minutes late this one time wouldn’t kill anyone. Having gotten the shirt more or less arranged, he worked on rolling the sleeves so they were a little more manageable.

Finally they reached SHIELD’s headquarters and Steve practically sprinted for the elevator while Bruce took a much more relaxed approach. He was pretty sure they wouldn’t start the meeting without a third of the team there anyway.

The elevator reached their floor and they walked to the conference room in which the team was meeting. Opening the door, they tried to enter quietly in case they had started the discussion without them, but getting fully into the room, Bruce saw that they hadn’t. Instead, everyone was just staring at them.

“Nice of you both to join us” Fury said wryly, standing up in the front of the room to begin. “I don’t like to be kept waiting, let alone by two people.”

Bruce saw the smirk on Tony’s face just before he opened his mouth and he knew they were in trouble.

“Well, maybe they had a _hard_ time getting out of bed this morning” Tony said, raising his eyebrows.

Bruce shot him a look while Steve flat out glared.

Fury just looked at both of them waiting for an explanation. They both sat, hoping that if they didn’t answer, they would move on to the actual business at hand. But of course, Bruce should have known that Tony wouldn’t keep his mouth shut. Especially when forced to come to a SHIELD meeting that he probably had no interest in.

“That shirt looks familiar, no?” he asked innocently, “Looks a lot like the one Steve was wearing yesterday.”

Coulson, sitting next to Tony, jabbed him in the side with an elbow, making Tony yelp in pain.

“Ow, c’mon! What was that for?”

Bruce looked at Steve who had turned slightly red and was glaring daggers at Tony.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

Startled, everyone in the room jumped in their seats and looked up at Fury’s outburst.

“What is it with this team?” he yelled, pacing back and forth across the front of the room. “First, I have to deal with Coulson and Barton, which isn’t just an interdepartmental relationship, but one between an agent and his superior…” he continued, gesturing angrily at the two men who were attempting to avoid eye contact with the angry director. “Then I hear rumors about Thor and, god help me, Loki, that I don’t even want to know if they’re true. And now you two!”

Steve and Bruce squirmed in their seats, unsure of what to do.

“So, what you’re saying is I’m actually the good example here?” Tony added helpfully, laughing.

“Dammit. Coulson, take over the meeting” Fury said, striding angrily to the door. Turning to look at the assembled team, he added “Keep me out of your damn personal lives. Is that too much to ask?” before slamming the door behind him, leaving everyone to sit in an awkward silence.

“Guess we shouldn’t tell him about that last weekend you spent with me and Pep then, huh Nat?” Tony said, winking at her before quickly ducking out of the way of the coffee mug that flew towards his head.


End file.
